Her Turn
by sinner316
Summary: Part 9 of the Carnal Pleasures series. Clary has been such a good, little whore for Sebastian that he finally allows her to have her own little fun with a toy. Her first victim may have a familiar face if you've read my earlier parts ;) I hope you enjoy it! I know Clary did! Please leave feedback. I own nothing except the plot! happy reading!


Sebastian was laid back on his bed watching his baby sister rock her hips against him, sending his erect cock in and out of her tight pussy. Clary sat on top of him, leaning back on her hands thrusting her hips lazily as she smiled at him. It was a slow rhythm.

They had just spent hours fucking each other and now they were just enjoying each other's company. Sebastian was taking this time to commit every inch of his sister's body to memory. Memorizing the way her breasts moved with her breathing and the feel of her hips sliding up and down against his.

He placed his hands on her hips to still her and raised his torso so he could placed a quick peck on her lips. Clary tried to deepen the kiss, but Sebastian placed a finger of her mouth.

"Enough, dear sister," he chuckled. "I have something for you."

To Clary's disappointement, he slid out of her, jumped off the bed and walked towards the wooden dresser on the other side of the room. When he rustled through the drawers and found what he was looking for, he quickly returned to the foot of the bed where he found Clary displaying herself for him.

"Clarissa," he said soothingly as he buried to fingers into her cunt, "It's time you had a little fun of your own," he said and brought the object in front of her face.

Momentarily confused, Clary stared at the cat-tail butt plug. She took it in her hands and studied it, running the tail through her hands relishing the smooth velvety feel of the tail.

"Will you wear it for me, Clarissa," Sebastian asked rubbing her clitoris with his thumb.

Clary moaned at the sensation, "Yes, of course, my love," she said. Clary reached down and stopped Sebastian's movements with her hand.

Clary took Sebastian's finger and stuck it in her mouth. Her tongue washed over his finger making sure it was wet and ready. She slid it slowly out of her mouth and made sure to add a nice pop at the end.

She guided his finger to her anus and inserted the finger into her ass. Sebastian began pumping his finger into her tight asshole watching Clary moan in pleasure against his finger. He swirled his finger inside of her and just outside her entrance while Clary began to ready the cat-tail butt plug. She watched Sebastian's eyes as she licked the bulbed ending of the butt plug, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

When she was ready she placed the plug just outside her entrance and began the slow dance of inserting and pulling out the plug allowing her anal muscles to relax against the nylon material. When she was far enough, she let go of the plug, took a hold of the cat tail and tugged on it gently making sure it was secure in place.

Satisfied, she sat up on her hind legs, wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck and placed her lips on top of Sebastian's. She teased the entrance to his warm mouth with her tongue. When he finally gave her safe passage, her tongue darted into his cavern and found his tongue. They massaged each other's tongues and explored the moist walls, even sliding over teeth, enjoying the sharp edges.

Sebastian was the first one to disengage leaving a pouting red head before him. He chuckled and cupped her face with his hands.

"Later sister, but right now, it's your turn to have some fun," he took her hand in his and led her out of the room and into the hallway. They stopped a couple of doors down and stopped. Sebastian turned to Clary and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Beyond this room is your domain, Clarissa. You have the power here and only you. I have selected your first offering. Enjoy," he said as he placed a tiny kiss on her forehead. He turned her shoulders so she faced the large, double doors and gave her a pat on the butt to silently tell her to go in.

Brother and sister entered the room together silently taking in its features. The room was modestly furnished like the rest of the castle and had stone tiling that mirrored the four walls surrounding them. To the left was a large armoire filled with chains, whips, gags, and all the sex toys one could need. Clary even saw leather boots, heals, and under clothes she was salivating to try on. She saw ropes of every length hanging down along the doors for maneuvering your prey into the exact position you wanted. The corner of her mouth twisted into a crooked smile.

She scanned the rest of the room and saw a chaise lounge chair, plush rugs adorning the floor, but what caught her eye was the four-poster bed straight ahead. It was a California King sized bed with it posters almost as tall as the ceiling. Rings decorated the posters for stringing rope through.

Then her eyes focused on the male body tied to four corners of the bed. She stepped a couple feet closer to get a better look. When she recognized who it was she felt a big, naughty smile cross her face. All of a sudden the cat-tail butt plug made sense. She looked over the male's beautifully muscled body and shivered with anticipation. _Liam._

"Liam," Clary said seductively, "come to play with your favorite pussy-cat have you?" she asked she stroked her cat-tail. She brought her hands to her wet cunt and stroked it. Liam looked into her eyes and winked.

"It wants to play with you too," she said smiling coyly letting two fingers dip into her moistening folds.

Unable to speak through the rag stuffed in his mouth, Liam moaned through the cloth as he watched Clary stroke herself mere feet away from his aching cock.

Sebastian took a seat on the chaise lounge chair and watched as his sister crawled onto the bed. Her hips swung seductive as she crawled her way up Liam's humming body giving him a delicious view of her ass. She stopped when her eyes were just above Liam's and gave him a lick on his nose. She smiled at him teasingly.

Clary ran her hands up his strong arms feeling each corded muscle strain and shiver at her delicate touch. She ran her hands down his arms, up his neck and took his head in her hands. She turned his head to the side so she could whisper into his ear.

"You like fucking your kitty when she's all tied up, Liam?" she purred. Liam shivered at her voice so close to his ear. "In this room, I do the fucking. It's my turn to play and this kitty cat is looking for a lion," she whispered warming his face with her breath.

She placed gentle kisses along his jawbone stopping to slowly pull the cloth from his mouth before she placed her lips over his. The kiss was long and passionate. She disentangled their tongues and smirked when she heard Liam's wanton moan pass his lips. She trailed more kisses down his neck and came to rest on his pectoral muscles. She kissed each of his nipples before wrapping each in her mouth for a good swirl. Liam arched up his back begging for more contact, but Clary had already moved on.

She lowered herself until she was face-to-face with his large cock. She admired the beauty of its erect state, the pumping vein sending blood through its shaft. She took it in her hand and placed it just outside her entrance.

"Is this what you want, Liam?" she asked teasingly circling the head of his penis over the outside of her vagina. Liam went crazy, jerking his hips hoping to slide inside her, but Clary had a firm grip on him and he couldn't get past her entrance.

"You are a naughty kitten," he said pulling at his bonds trying anything to get his hands on the little pussy cat, but Clary just laughed. She pumped him with her hand and watched fascinated as his head fell back in pleasure.

"You'll get what you want, when you give me what I want," she said.

"And what exactly do you want, kitten?" he said raising his head to look into her eyes.

Clary thought for a moment, theatrically with her hand still stroking his cock. She smiled, released his penis, and slid up his taught frame, dragging her hot, wet cunt up his shaft teasingly. She didn't stop until her knees were surrounding his face and her dripping core was above his mouth.

"I want your hot mouth on my pussy," she said as she stopped his laugh with her mound on top of his plush lips. His mouth automatically began working her folds, his tongue slipping in and out of her causing her to squeal in pleasure.

"Yes!" she yelled thrusting her hips against his face. She heard the animalistic noises of hunger coming from him and she laughed as tingles of pleasure ripped through her body.

"You like my pussy in your mouth, Liam?" she crooned watching his eyes cross as he cleaned her out. "How does your kitten taste?" she giggled as she placed her hands on the wall in front of her using her thigh muscles to thrust even harder.

She flipped around so her back was to the wall and he had a better view of her ass. Her tail swished across his face as she pounded on top of him. She smiled as his tongue finally swept across her clitoris.

"Yes, Liam, stroke the kitty, please," she yelled. Her eyes began to cross, but not before she noticed his member bobbing uncontrollably a few inches away from her. She grabbed it firmly in her hand and matched her strokes with the pounding she was already giving him on his face.

She felt him take a huge breath of air and smiled. She placed the penis in her mouth and began going down on him. Wrapping her tongue around his shaft and thrusting him as far down as she could take him. She felt precum gathering in her mouth but she swept it across his penis allowing for a less resistant slide up and down his cock.

They both came together in a flurry of shouts and moans. Clary rubbed out her orgasm on Liam's face before she turned back around so she was draped over his body. She trailed her finger around his lips and smiled.

"I hope you aren't worn out, my lion," she whispered as she nibbled on his jaw.

Liam chuckled, "I'm ready when you are, kitten."

Clary ran her hand down his chest and abdomen, curled her hands around his cock and brought it once more to the opening of her cunt. She smiled as she teased him again, circling her hot core with the tip of his over bulging penis. Feeling her own self buzz with anticipation, Clary slid his cock deep inside her. Both kitten and lion gasped in pleasure, their bodies shaking in the thrill of being connected.

Clary claimed Liam's mouth with her's and began working on releasing his bonds. She was tired of doing all the work and wanted to feel his strong hands on her hot body.

As soon as his hands were released, Liam grabbed her head and smashed her face closer to his. His hands explored her body. From her shoulders, to her back muscles and stopping atop her butt where he helped her rock against his hips.

Using his strong core muscles, Liam was able to twist Clary so she was underneath him without disentangling himself from her. The bonds on his legs had enough leeway that he was able to keep his legs uncrossed. This made it easier for his penis to thrust in and out of her.

She made a tempting pictures as her fiery, red hair was fanned across the pillow and her emerald green eyes glazed over in passion. He flipped her over and road her doggy style. His balls slamming against her clitoris causing Clary to scream out in pleasure.

Liam was so caught up in his own pleasure that he didn't feel the movement of the mattress, signaling another presence on the bed until that person was right up against his ear.

"I want to feel be inside you while you're cock is fucks my sister, Liam," Sebastian said silkily. He cupped Liam's swinging scrotum in his hand and squeezed the balls around in his hand. Liam shuddered and nodded his head yes, raising his ass in the air so Sebastian would have access.

Sebastian admired Liam's ass with his eyes and he massaged his cheeks with his hands. He timed two well aimed slaps across Liam's ass which caused him to buck deeper into Clary making her gasp in pleasure. Sebastian, ready to feel his own pleasure, used his hands to spread Liam's butt cheeks and dipped two fingers into his anus, stretching Liam so he'd be ready for him. Sebastian placed the head of his penis just outside the opening of Liam's ass and looked at his sister.

"Clarissa, look at me darling," Sebastian crooned to her. Clary opened her eyes and smiled at her brother as Liam continued to thrust against her g-spot. Looking into her emerald eyes, Sebastian thrust his cock deep within Liam's ass rocking in time with his thrusts into Clary.

All three of them cummed one right after the other after a few rounds of quick paced thrusts. Sebastian pulled out of Liam's anus and laid next to his baby sister as Liam rode her through her orgasm. She looked over into her brother's eyes as she came back down to earth and smiled. Sebastian lightly placed a kiss on her lips.

Exhausted, Liam fell on the other side of Clary and rubbed her stomach.

"That was amazing, kitten," he said as he fought the sleep threatening to pull him under. Clary chuckled, pulling his hand away from her stomach and onto her breast.

"Shhh, go to sleep, my lion," she said patting his hand and watched him close his eyes.

She turned her head back to her brother's and brought his hand to her warm cunt.

"Thank you, brother," she said with a twinkle of laughter in her eyes.

"Anything for my sweet baby sister," he crooned as he softly stroked her folds. Both brother and sister fell asleep with their fingers interlaced atop her rosy petals.


End file.
